


Bad Romance

by Zeryx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 23:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4541334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeryx/pseuds/Zeryx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fic request for my good friend Zombie Squirrel.<br/>"breakfast in bed, jody/donna. domestic fluff. Jody is cranky."  </p><p>Ooops. Not in bed. Well, two out of three ain't bad, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Romance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZombieSquirrel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieSquirrel/gifts).



It's the morning after sheriffs Mills and Hanscum had a girl's night out on the town, and Donna, damn her, is already bustling about making a racket in Jody's kitchen.

With a groan, Jody rolls over and puts a pillow over her head. Lady Gaga befouls her kitchen radio, streaming in past the door. "Nooooo."

There's a knock at her bedroom door despite them having shared a bed for the night, but Jody barely registers this courtesy as 

> _GAGAROMAMAGAGA-OH-LA-LA_

blares in from the open door.

"Go away! And turn off that travesty first!"

"Ooooh Jody, somebody's not an early bird!"

"Stuff it, Hanscum," Jody mumbles past a mouthful of pillow.

"What was that, grumpy gus?" Donna pulls the pillow away from Jody's face; Jody moans and puts her arms over her eyes.

"Apple juice from France." Jody Bawdlerizes. 

Donna quirks an eyebrow and gently pries Jody's arm apart as nonsense lyrics abound around them.  
Jody glares up at Donna through squinted eyes. "This song is terrible."

"Well," Donna grins down at Jody's scowl,"Cheer up, buttercup! I madeja' pancakes! And 'cause you're so gosh darn pretty, I ain't even gonna' hold it against ya' that you don't have real maple syrup."

"Well, how do you like that. Lucky me."

Donna pecks Jody lightly on the lips, then pats her cheek. "C'mon, up ya' get!"

"Alright, alright ready. Up. Getting." Jody shuffles over to the edge of the bed, where Donna helps her get to her feet. "You're being ridiculous. I'm a grown-ass woman, Hanscum."

Donna pulls Jody into a hug, rests her forehead against the brunette's. "My word, I do declare," Donna says in a truly gut-wrenchingly awful southern accent, "You just like calling me by family name because it has "come" in it."

Despite herself, Jody giggles. "May be you're onto something." Jody gropes Donna's boob with a little smirk and then leaves the blushing blonde in her wake as she breezes past into her kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> Written in like 20 minutes. Laziness, Hooooo!!!


End file.
